


my heart in your hands

by umenotes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, mild burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umenotes/pseuds/umenotes
Summary: he thinks it’s beating two times fast, he’s scared ━ what if it stops altogether.( five times dimitri can recall his heart calling out to edelgard, and the one time it doesn’t. )written for dimigard week 2020, day 1 ━ longing.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dimigard Week





	my heart in your hands

Dimitri meets her in the winter. 

She shivers where she stands, fingers clenched in her coat, yet she stays, unyielding to the cold. It’s obvious from her lack of dress that they had come unprepared for the suddenness of frost. But she doesn’t seem displeased. 

He can tell from the way her head tilts to the sky that it’s her first time seeing snow. It’s nice, watching the light in her eyes brighten with each snowflake that passes her vision. 

Dimitri doesn’t know it yet but this is the sight that makes his heart beat faster for the first time.

━━━━━━━━━

She holds his hand tight in hers; she leads, he trips, she frowns. They repeat.

This has become a routine for them these days. Mornings would pass, afternoons would start and she would come running as he dusts the fresh spill of ice from his shoulders. Dimitri has yet to get a word in edgewise before she’s pulling him further into the foyer, closer to where the trill of a piano plays. 

He doesn’t protest when she smiles wide, already smoothing a hand into hers, the other to her waist. “Shall we?” If anything, he laughs ━ an eager nod of his head answering her as she looks at him all the more happily; already beginning to spin him around the room, enough to make him dizzy, feet off the ground, head in the clouds. 

In this position, she’s close ━ distance feeble despite Dimitri’s own attempts to part them. If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn she was doing it on purpose ━ her eyes had always held that sly glint of mischief. But he fears, at the lack of distance, if she can hear it ━ the way his heart skips a beat. A hiccup each time her laugh rings clear into his ears. An insistent thundering when her hand squeezes his tighter and she steps just an inch closer after he spins her a little too far.

He thinks it’s beating two times fast, he’s scared ━ what if it stops altogether. 

━━━━━━━━━

When she leaves, Dimitri is left with all the words he doesn’t say and a hole in his heart. 

The funny thing is, despite her absence, his heart still beats for her.

━━━━━━━━━

He knows this.

_He hates this._ Goddess, he knew it was wrong.

( But push comes to shove and his hand finds an alternative for the missing piece in his heart )

_Has he finally succumbed to the whims of man?_ He thinks as he runs a hand through tufts of gold, pulled tight as he lets out a harsh breath. The tension drawn from the way his jaw clenches, the muscles pulled taut down to his collar as he tries to suck in a breath. He feels his pulse tremble in his grip. 

He doesn’t know what _this_ is but he needs it. Feels it build within him as he pulls and pulls, quick and fast. He feels her, sees her, but she is not there. Her presence comes in bouts in his mind. In the day, and even more in the night. A misty part of his mind tells him it’s for his benefit. A needed release, again and again. 

Even here, he hates the way his heart thunders for her ━ in the most _carnal_ of places. 

━━━━━━━━━

It jumps before he intends it to.

A thumper in comparison to the slow adagio that had radiated from him since his first wake that morning. He doesn’t know what brings about this suddenness, but he does not care for it ━ does not guess nor reason.

( His heart never needed one or the other to beat so erratically in the first place )

But then he sees her, and understanding sets in. His heart goes ablaze once more. If he wasn't careful, it would do more than drum enthusiastically. Would it finally jump from the confines of his chest?

_He stills_ , his gaze a flicker away from commiting Edelgard to the recesses of his mind, her arrival is all but the talk of the academy, but the sight of her takes his breath away in a single moment. His fingers tense, itching to reach out, if not to catch a breath of her attentions but he hesitates ━ refrains, _stops_ before he can cause a scene. Her entourage, albeit small, stands imposingly at her side. 

A glance, and Dimitri realizes, despite all the years that have separated them, his heart still beats for her, all the same. 

━━━━━━━━━

( His blood runs cold, he can’t look away, this was unreal. _It couldn’t be_ ━ )

Her mask falls, like a wall of stones, they echo in the tomb. 

They sound as hollow as his heart as it finally comes to a sudden stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> late post for dimigard week because i can never make up my mind. i had something else in mind for day one but ended up saving it for later in the week and putting this instead. 
> 
> hope everyone is enjoying dimigard week, let us eat!


End file.
